The present invention relates to an umbrella and, more particularly, to an automatic umbrella.
Umbrellas having means for automatic opening and closing the frame are known in the art and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,133 and 4,548,222. However, they need a separate case and require additional manual operations for twisting the folds of the canopy, fastening and putting the umbrella into the case.